


Spooky Scary Skele-Kitties (Neoma and Nyx's Version)

by ShadowFoxDemon27



Category: Outertale - Fandom, Su Many Fandoms, Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undermafia - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blergh So Many Tags, But Then Again Who doesnt, But Totally Lazy during Tags, God Why am I not Lazy When Im writing, I Don't Even Know, I got Permission, I sometimes Question Why I Write, No Shame Though, Once Again We're All Just a Bunch a Skele-Fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made For Optima-Chama, Technically her fic but with My Characters from my other fic. Cept Ya know, Not working for the Skele-bros</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>Im Really bad at Summaries~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Scary Skele-Kitties (Neoma and Nyx's Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optima_chama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spooky Scary Skele-Kitties!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482507) by [Optima_chama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama), [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 



> Might Make another chapter?
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> Sorta?
> 
> Idk?

Neoma's bike came to halt at the end of the driveway, turning off her engines and twirling her keys in a easy going fashion as she headed towards their door. A cigarette burned surprisingly purple smoke instead of grey. It was something new she found at the store, she thought it was awesome, so she bought it.  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she saw a box on her doorstep, A box that shouldn't be there, no mailman would drive up here. One: there was a few acres from past the gate, making it about a near 10 minute drive up to the house, 30 if you walked, and Two: The gate was almost always locked.  
  
  
"The fuck..." She muttered, a blade slipping into her hand as she cautiously walked up towards it. She listened carefully as she got close. Not a bomb, Thank God. She had the money to fix it, that's way passed true, but she really didn't feel like taking more out of her pocket than she needed to. She tilted her head left and right as she examined the box with half lidded silver eyes, before nudging it with her foot.  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" She yelled, jumping back as it rattled, "What! There's something in there alive?! No Breathin holes or nothin? " She narrowed her eyes, before dropping down to her knees so she could open the box, using the blade mentioned earlier, she slit the box open with care, as to make sure not to cut whatever was in there by accident.   
  


  
Only to get a seriously pissed black, red and white furball ~~**of doooom**~~  launched at her face.

  
  
"SONOFABITCH!" She flailed as she Landed right on her ass when she lurched away from the sudden movement, her eyes widened when several furry little heads poked up from the box and stared pointedly right at her, some of which mewled.

  
  
**_What in the name of the queen?_ **

  
  
"Kittens" She muttered bluntly, definitely caught off guard, because this was NOT what she was expecting. "How'd someone..." Her eyes narrowed  
dangerously as the thought suddenly came to her.

  
"Ya know, Ima find Whoever left you guys out in the snow to _freeze and suffocate_ _,_ and I'm going to kick their ass from kingdom high, to kingdom come" She hissed under her breath, before being brought back to attention as something attacked her hand with a hiss. "Agh, fuck, calm your non existent tits there buddy" Neoma swiped the offending kitten by the scruff of the neck, frowning at the clearly pissed creature. Did someone dye these cats' fur...? Motherfucker! "I know someone just left ya'll to die, but it ain't me, dammit!" The silver eyed albino put the kitten down a slight distance away and watched it growl as it almost seemed to glare at her hand, a few of the other kittens seeming to echo that growl. She raised a brow at of them, blinking rapidly.  
  


"The fuck are you guys-?" Looking down at her hand, Neoma only spotted the blade glinting almost innocently in her hand- _OOOOOOOH_  "Oh, I get it, Y'all don't like knives...?" She got up and held it up "Watch me do a maaaagic trick" She made a fancy looking gesture towards the blade, before throwing it somewhere behind her, deep into the snow of the lawn. The hushed growls cut off quite quickly after that, now replaced with strange looks. _'I cant blame you'_  "Boom, it's gone. I am now completely fuckin unarmed and at your mercy you adorably foul creatures." She gave a soft snicker as she turned her attention back to the furry little bodies that were hopping out of the box and now gathering sort of cautiously at her feet. She looked at all of them rather curiously, taking note of their weird appearances.

  
There was a small, snowy all white kitten who had rather big floppy ears and green eyes, and by its side was a small, sort of brown and cream colored kitten with red eyes and... green fur on it's back? Trying to hold back her rage at what could have only been abuse towards these poor animals, she tried to put it out of her mind as she turned her attention to the next set. They seemed to stay in pairs...

  
The next two kittens looked like they had a deep navy blue coat, one bigger than the other, and the fur was speckled with white; it reminded her of a starry night sky. The larger kitten sported curious looking black eyes while the smaller one had one dark right eye, and the other was a pretty gold.  
  
  
Another pair was a sorta normal looking coloring, a black coat with white accents that almost made them look skeletal; Interesting. One of those kittens was easily the largest in the group, and they both had black lines leading from their eyes, one going up, the other going down. The larger kitten had an orangish right eye while the other was dark while the littler one beside him had a dark right eye while the other was an emerald green.

 __  
Another pair of kittens stood rather closely together, looking a bit different from the others. The larger one was a snow white kitten with what looked to be a sort of red bow around its neck and had bright looking dark eyes while the one beside it had a white and blue coat, with a dark right eye and an almost luminescent blue left eye.  
  
  
The pair next to them was slightly different; The larger one had a white and red-orangish coat with a dark left eye and a right orange eye, and the much smaller one beside him had a grey and blue coat and large pretty blue eyes with a nice blue bow wrapped around its neck. Neoma took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was not known for being girly, and refrained herself from hugging the stuffing out of it.

  
The next pair was definitely the roughest looking out of all of them; their ears were slightly split at the ends and they had small scars on their faces, making Neoma frown. They were both black, white and red, but the bigger one had a red right eye while their left eye was scared up and closed. The smaller one beside it had two red eyes, a spiked collar, and since they were baring their teeth at her, she could spy a golden fang in their little mouth.  
  
  
The pair beside them was a bit more odd looking. The smaller one was white, black and... a blue-violet of all colors. With a left violet eye and dark right eye to match. There was something about the way it stared at her that was... Unsettling. The bigger one beside it was white, black and  _pink_ , with dark eyes staring at the fellow kitten beside it in an almost... reproachful manner.

  
The next three kittens were the only ones standing in a trio, and she could easily see they were related. They were gray, but the smallest one had grayish-blue accents with a dark right eye and a blue left eye, the larger one had red-orange accents with a dark left eye and a orange right eye, and the largest one (easily the second largest out of the whole group) had lavender-like accents with a dark right eye and a violet left eye which also had black lines coming from its' eyes, one going up and another going down.

  
The  _last_ three kittens kind of stood off to themselves, and they were the most unique looking.

  
One was pitch black with red and blue markings streaking over his fur, and it seemed to have a nervous twitch because it flinched periodically. The white of its eyes must have been irritated because they were rather red. Its left eye was dark but its right eye had a discoloration issue; It was both blue and yellow. The next kitten had fur with bright neon colors that made it hurt just to look at it, such as pink, blue, green, yellow, and red. Neoma couldn't see the eyes because the fur came on the top of its head came down like bangs over where they should be. The final kitten was slightly bigger than the last two and sported a tan, brown and blue coat with what looked like ink blots resting over its fur. Its right eye was a bright blue but its left eye was a golden yellow, like the sun.

  
Overall?

  
The weirdest bunch a fuckin of kittens she had ever seen-and probably will ever see- sitting right in front of her.

  
And staring rather blatantly at her at that. They looked much too intelligent for normal cats, and that was saying something.  
  


"Jesus fuckin Christ" She mused, "This is a lotta fuckin cats" She plopped down and rubbed at her forehead, trying to comprehend how exactly all these kits got here. The smallest kitten, which was the one with the cute little blue bow around its neck, mewled softly in response, worriedly padding up to her and placing a tiny paw against her knee, making her blink and look down at it.

  
"Well hello there brave one." If it was at all possible, those big blue eyes seemed to brighten at her words, and- was it grinning...? "Sorry if I'm a bit shocked here, but..." Looking up and around once more, she clicked her tongue in thought. "For some reason you're fuckin here..." Not being able to help herself, she stroked over the kitten's back with her index finger, smiling as a soft purr was her immediate reward.

  
"Fucking adorable..." Watching the white and orange kitchen pad up next to its purring companion, it looked up at her and seemed to watch her closely in return. After a few minutes of a staring battle with it, a light growl from the smaller edgy kitten with the spiked collar grabbed her attention and made her eyes narrow.

  
"No need to be catchin an attitude with me for being surprised motherfucker. You nearly- Oh wait, well shit, look at that. You cut my face. More than that you got my scar, Sonofabitch.." Touching her finger to a suspiciously sticky part of her cheek that stung, she turned her finger towards the suddenly guilty looking kitten who received an angry swat on its head by its bigger edgy brother (she assumed) and the other kittens who weren't beside her tossed irritated looking glances towards it, "Hey, I never said thats its okay to hate him for it. I'm cool with the cut you guys. I've suffered way worse. Its just the thought that's hes flippin over the fact I'm surprised that annoys me." She pulled out a napkin and wiped the wound, taking not only blood off but her concealer as well. "Shiiiit" She groaned, before taking out some make up removal wipes and wiping away her concealer, revealing the long thin scar under her eye, going vertically down her cheek. "I wonder if this would give me one of those awesome Criss Cross scars." She mused, before noticing all the strange looks she was getting from the other, "Hey you're looking at the girl who's first thought when she got metal implants her leg was to get a metal detector and hover it over said leg" She shrugged, "Not to mention my earlier disappearing knife trick."  
  
  
She took them time to examine them rather closely, before humming, "It looks like someone was taking you guys and coloring you after Au's of Undertale. 'Cept you two" She gesture to Fourth pair of kittens, whom looked shocked... if cats could look shocked? "You two ARE Undertale." She then examined the rest, "Okay. I got this. Time to put my poor excuse of a life to use. You two are... Storyshift? I think? Dunno Never really paid attention to that one." She shrugged helplessly at the first pair, then continued to point at the ones in the order that she listed them, "Outertale. Galaxy Design gives it away. You two.. I think.. Gastertale?" She pointed at the third bunch, "Again You two are Undertale, Ah You guys are Underswap, You guys are Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance, also known as Underfell." She then pointed at the first bunch of three, "You guys are UnderMafia..." She turned to the Neon, the black, and the Brown, and finished "Aaaand You guys are Fresh, Error, and Ink." She paused for a moment, staring at them and them staring back before she sighed, "Damn, I am such a fuckin nerd."  
  
  
She noticed her cigarette on the floor and picked up, putting it out and stowing it back in the pack for a later date, cats are more likely to get cancer from cigarette smoke. 

  
Neoma sighed deeply as all the kittens began to regard her warily. "Well... We do have a lot of room.." She gnawed gently on her bottom lip, which gained the attention of two particular kittens, had she but known it. "And My sister would totally kick my ass, pacifist or naw, if I just left y'all out her in the cold..." She hummed, staring at them before suddenly the thought of how she listed them all so easily crossed her mind,  making her think-  
  
  


"Wait- Maybe the person who did this purposefully-" She inhaled deeply, gaining a serious expression for a moment, before relaxing and chuckling, making them all look at her curiously "Well, Im gonna find whoever did this to you, and Im gonna show him what a   ** _G r a v e  M i s t a k e_** they made by abusin ya. But for now..." She got up and unlocked the door to her house, smiling at the kittens with a semi kind, semi casual look,   
  
  
"Let's get you all warm an' fed."

**Author's Note:**

> In this World, Neoma and Nyx moved to America on their own accord. America got its own Assassin organization and asked Britain for a few. Neoma was promoted to one of the co-heads of the place. Nyx never got sick as Neoma thought about before it got to bad and with her adoptive dad managed to make a cure. Neoma now continues her job as an assassin and makes a lot of money, essentially giving them a stable finacial life and enough green to help with any hobbies they have (Like maybe creating a real lightsaber) They are much happier in this world. 
> 
> For those who've read my other fic and are wondering (which is probably barely any of you)


End file.
